Jack's Sister
by PS61521
Summary: What happened to Jack's sister after Jack fell through the ice? She is left alone on a frozen lake after witnessing her brother drown. Jeannie, Jack's little sister, makes a new friend, someone no one would have ever guessed. Jeannie would do anything to see Jack again. Characters; Jack Frost, Sophie, Jamie, Claude, Caleb, Baby Tooth and more!
1. Chapter 1

She lay there, too scared to move. He had just fallen through the ice to save her. She _had_ to skate on the thin ice! She was always getting into trouble and he always saved her. Now, he was gone, his body had sunk so far below the water that she could no longer see him. The water actually started freezing over. How long had she laid there? Would she ever be able to move again? How would she tell her mother? Jack, her older brother, the trickster would do anything for her. He always played with her and encouraged her. Now with him dead she is left to find her way on her own.

"I'm scared, Jack," Jeannie cried.

"We are going to play a game instead," Jack said smiling at her. He knew how to calm her. Hopscotch! It had worked to get her off the thin ice but if he hadn't had to save her they would be at home sleeping on their beds instead of him sinking deeper into the frozen water and her laying in the cold. She wished Jack could play a game with her. He always had a way of making everything funny. He would climb trees and put sticks on his head. Today he was taking her ice skating and he told her to stay away from the center of the lake; the ice is always thinnest at the center. She did a spin until she became dizzy and had to stop, she stopped by putting her toe of one boot into the ice and the other sideways. A beautiful stop but it broke the ice under her feet.

Jeannie looked at the icy hole where her brother had just fallen and tears rolled down her face. Jeannie hadn't trusted him when he said it was going to be alright. What would he remember in the other world? Would it be that she was a bad little sister who had killed him?

A sound came from in the woods around her but she still didn't move. She felt a presence over her, it picked her up and asked her something but her ears were numb. It sat on the side of the lake and pulled her tightly into its arms. Fear was surrounding her but also leaving her, like a deer from a hunter, only she was the hunter out for fear's antlers.

"He is dead. It is my fault," Jeannie looked at the almost closed hole where she had lost her brother.

This time when the man spoke she heard him, "You didn't kill him, but if you did, that would be something. I am here for you, if you help me."

Jeannie looked at the man now, his face pale and shadow like and his black hair spiked back on his head. He was a shadow, creepy looking, and Jeannie started to be afraid. The man smiled, "I love fear, that is the only reason I am here."

Jeannie wanted to cry, "You came to me because of my fear? Who are you?"

The man laughed, "I am Pitch Black, otherwise known as the Boogeyman. You can call me Pitch. I am here to help you."

"Help me?" Jeannie asked. Wondering why would the Boogeyman help me? Unless I am evil now for killing my brother and now I will become a monster like him.

"I need an assistant and you a perfect for the job. You will live your life normally until your eighteenth birthday then you will become like me. Is that agreeable?" Pitch asked her.

"I…I'm not a monster. I am just a little girl. I cannot help you," Jeannie said trying to get out of his arms.

He hugged her tighter, "it is too bad you do not have another choice. You are not just a little girl. You are a girl who has just watched her brother drown. You do not fear much anymore, you lay in the middle of a lake that is freezing and watched the hole where a person fell in to save you. Now you will watch as he comes back to life and you will be nothing to him. I will sit with you if you would like."

Jeannie didn't speak just nodded and laid her head on his chest.

The hole was completely frozen over and the moon was full shining brightly on the spot where the hole had once been.

"The moon is beautiful," Jeannie said seeing one bright thing in her life again.

Pitch pulled her tightly into his arms, "I _hate_ Man in Moon! He is the reason I only hide in the shadows! He is the one who made _the Guardians_. I am a shadow and so _are_ you."

All of a sudden the ice began to break apart and a boy with white hair lifted out of the lake where Jack had fallen in. The white-haired boy looked at the moon with joy and when his bare feet touched the ice of the lake he found the stick Jack had used to pull her from the broken ice before she fell in. She watched him play with the wind and laugh, painting pictures with frost using the stick. Pitch got up and carried her in the shadows after the white-haired boy. They went into town. She watched people walk through him; she saw the fear in his icy blue eyes. He was lonely. She wanted to call out to him but Pitch told her not to say a word. Pitch then took her back to the lake and put her on the edge.

"Your mother will find you here," Pitch told her ready to sink into the shadows.

"Please don't go! Was that my Jack? Is he a ghost? How will you find me? Will I be able to see Jack if I go with you? Please Pitch!" Jeannie cried grabbing Pitch's hand.

"Yes. No. If you need me I will be under your bed, just have a nightmare and I will be by your side. And yes, you will be able to see Jack and hold him again if you come with me. Do we have a deal, sweet fearless girl?" Pitch answered her calmly stroking her hair like her father use to before he died.

"Okay, Pitch. I will be your assistant when I turn eighteen," Jeannie said looking towards home watching a light coming near; her mother's voice calling her and Jack's names. When she looked back, pitch was gone. Jeannie called out to her mother, "Jack is dead, Momma! He fell in and it is my fault he did. I didn't listen to him and I broke the ice. Momma please, don't be angry with me."

Her mother came to her side and pulled Jeannie into her arms. Tears rolled down both of their faces, "let us go home my sweet child. It is cold and dark," Mother said to her as calmly as she could. Mother was not as good with words as Jack and she did not know how to handle the situation.

"Okay Momma," Jeannie held on to her mother burying her face into her mother's shoulder.

When Jeannie got home and looked under her bed, she saw those two shadowy eyes and jumped into bed and covered her head with her blanket. She had sold her soul to the Boogeyman.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeannie was a demented child since she watched her brother die. She could not make friends; her mother often found her in her room looking under her bed, and sometimes even talking to whatever she thought was there. Jeannie's mother, Anna, was not the best at facing her problems. She mostly left her daughter alone and cried. Anna could not live a normal life being a poor widow without any sons. The town's people had to care for the two, much to their distaste.

Jeannie grew into a beautiful young woman but she was not normal. Watching someone die and having everyone blame you for the death makes a normal childhood almost impossible. She had many suitors but she knew her fate and refused all offers of marriage, friendship, and future. Although on Jeannie's eighteenth birthday Anna came home with a handsome young man who had paid for Jeannie's hand in marriage. Anna was in debt to the towns people and had to marry her daughter off to the highest bidder.

Without knowing of the plans for her, Jeannie braided her hair down one side tying it with a red ribbon and put on a cream dress with red sash around her waist. She looked lovely but her only thought was of her brother. "Sweet Jack, today is the day I become like you," Jeannie whispered to the crisp wind.

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, "this will not be fun child. It _will_ hurt. I am not Man in Moon. He takes those who die heroic deaths and gives them eternal life _helping_ others. I can only take you if you die like I did, in a horrific way. You are a lively one and you look lovely in red, I think fire or blood is the way for you to go," Pitch spoke into her ear in a dark whisper that sent chills down Jeannie's spine.

Jeannie turned to face him but he was gone. "I am going to become like the Boogeyman." She laid her face in her hands. Tears rolled on her palms, causing them to become a tiny puddle under her eyes. She stayed like that until she felt another hand on her shoulder. She looked up immediately only to see two blue eyes looking into hers.

"Do you cry because of our wedding?" The eyes asked her.

"No, I did not know we were to wed," Jeannie said thinking of when she could have told anyone she would marry them. Still blinded by her tears she could only see those blue eyes. "Who are you?" Jeannie asked as she blinked the tears away, trying to take in the rest of the face inches above her own. Once she could see she knew who the eyes belonged to; he was the richest man in town. He was also the man who asked the most to be her husband and master. He was handsome and any other girl would love to spend the rest of her life with him but Jeannie knew the rest of her life is only a few hours.

"It is me Colin," he wiped a stray tear from her cheek. He was soft in his touch but she knew this was just his tenderness before he had her. Once men like him had their prize they were sick of it. This didn't bother Jeannie, she was going to the other side and his love was nothing compared to seeing her brother again. "I am here to marry you. I paid your mother's debt to the people and she gave me you. We will marry in an hour, since you are ready," Colin said looking at her lovingly and hopeful.

He seemed to only want her to be happy so she smiled at him and said, "Yes, that sounds lovely. The sooner we wed the better."

He smiled and kissed her cheek, then left her to finish preparing. Instead she sat on her bed and thought about how she would have to die. The Boogeyman thought she was fearless but she was afraid of him and his plans for her. Jack was always good, what if he didn't like her working with Pitch? Would she be able to tell Pitch goodbye or is their contract signed in her blood binding?

"Married? Wow. Could you even imagine a life with him? Oh, a life like that would just end in tragedy!" Pitch laughed. He sat on the bed next to her. "Good thing you are going to be away from here soon," Pitch looked at Jeannie, "You are not giving up are you?"

Jeannie looked at him, "Pardon?" She was thinking about her new life and her death.

"Do you still want this?" Pitch actually looked concerned. He used her nightmares to make something special but with her growing up as a normal human she was not strong enough to make his nightmares come true. He still needed her.

"Yes, I was wondering about Jack. I apologize for not listening. I am going to give everyone what they want then I think I will take a walk in the woods tonight. There anything can happen and I will be free to go with you," Jeannie looked at Pitch and wondered why she was so afraid of him, his hallow cheeks, shadowy eyes, and fangs made him scary but he was the only one who was kind to her after her brother's death. Is that not sad? She thought, a monster is the only one to show her kindness.

"Good, see you on the other side of your grave," Pitch said as he vanished into the shadows of her bed.

When Anna came for her at the end of the hour Jeannie was still sitting on her bed. Jeannie looked up shocked by the woman who stood before her. Anna had done her hair in a braided bun low on the back of her head and she wore a pale brown dress that fell over her thin figure making her look wonderful. Her sunken eyes were actually bright when she smiled. Anna, no longer in debt and watching her daughter go away to have a better life was happy.

Jeannie then thought about her mother for the first time. Jeannie knew her mother loved her but she did not think her mother would miss her. Looking into her mother's eyes she knew she was wrong. What would her mother do without her there to keep her going? Jeannie realized that her mother would die without her.

"Are you ready? I am sorry daughter; I have abandoned you in your time of need. Now I am selling you to someone you have not approved. I hope you know I love you, I only want what is best for you," Anna said as small tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I love you too, mother. I do not wish to hurt you. I will marry whomever you want me to. As long as you promise that you will be okay when I go," Jeannie said looking at her mother intently.

"You know I will! You are going to be away from this place!" Anna smiled at her and stood up, "It is time for you to get married!"


	3. Chapter 3

The wedding was not a typical wedding of wealth. Normally a bride coming into the marriage with a dowry will dress in a fine new dress with her hair done by her bridesmaids. This wedding, between a wealthy gentleman and a poor woman in a small town, did not have all of the finery. The whole town came to the wedding, it was planned for days in advance but the bride knew nothing of the engagement. Marriages like this were common. Rich men often picked the most beautiful women and if they were of lower class the men thought nothing of it. Well not 'nothing'. Women who entered a marriage without a dowry were branded on their legs just above their ankles to show they were the property of their husbands. It was a very painful tradition but one that made sure the women did not try to take any money and leave their husbands.

Colin James would use a J with a double slash through the stem like a lower case t in the J. Jeannie would have this forever burned on her. This would happen with anyone she married because of her family's station in the town.

Jeannie and Anna entered the church and walked up to the altar where the priest and Colin waited. Anna put her daughter's hand in Colin's then walked to her pew. The first part of the wedding took place like any other in the town but it ended with Jeannie sitting on the ground looking at her steaming ankle. Anna had to look away when the brand was pressed to her daughter. Three men held Jeannie down to make sure she didn't wiggle. The pain caused her vision to blur and her eyes to water.

Jeannie wondered if she would even be able to sneak into the woods with her ankle hurting so much. She wished Pitch was with her, he had a way of calming her down and made her feel safe.

Anna ran to Jeannie and helped her up but Colin came over and picked her up off of the ground. Jeannie's arms wrapped around his neck and her knees squeezed his elbow. He carried her to his home, which would be hers for as long as she lived. He sat her down on the bed and she passed out from the pain almost instantly.

When Jeannie woke, she was alone in the room. Colin had gone to have drinks with his friends to celebrate catching the hardest catch in town. He wouldn't tell them she passed out before their marriage was official for obvious reasons and he would probably stay out all night so she had the chance to go.

When she tried to stand, though, her ankle sent sharp pains up to her chest. She knew she needed to go, pain or not, if she wanted to see Jack again. She pushed off the bed and stood as tall as she could and stepped forward. She found a knife on a desk in the room and she stuck it in her sash, put on a black cloak that was obviously a wedding present from the tailor, and stepped out of the house to the dark street. It was late but the moon shone her way to the wood.

"I am ready Jack. We will be together in your world soon," Jeannie put the hood of the cloak up over her still braided hair, walked into the woods, out-of-town, and to her doom.


	4. Chapter 4

When Jeannie had a good distance between her and the town she leaned on a tree, pulled up her skirts and looked at her ankle the mark shined red and black on her white flesh. Tears rolled down her cheeks from the pain. She stood there for a while watching the moon.

When she started walking again she began to unbraid her hair to help distract her from the pain. She let the curls roll down her side, over her hips, and ending at her thighs. When she reached the end of the braid she took down the hood of her cloak and threw her hair over her shoulder. She was proud of her hair; she had the longest hair in town because she was able to keep the lice out of it.

"Man in Moon? Why is Pitch not welcome? How did he die and become like he is?" Jeannie watched the moon and when it did nothing she wondered if she was crazy. "Well, I am lost," she smiled, "which means I am almost where I need to be," she barely uttered just as she heard a cry.

Jeannie ran to a tree and looked over to see two men sitting at a fire, a man standing, and a little girl on the ground. The girl was holding her face where a red hand print was already rising. Jeannie listened, unsure of what to do; she had never been in a confrontation.

"You stupid brat, you never burn a man's dinner," The biggest of the sitting men smirked.

"Not why he hit her, she took a swig of his ale," The smallest of the sitting men laughed.

The man who was standing looked at the others, "she deserved it. Sometimes I wonder what kind of slave trade you picked her up from Hairy," he hit the bigger man on the back.

The girl picked herself up off the ground, walked over to the fire, and poked it with a stick. Jeannie could see the beautiful cinnamon coloring to her skin, her long straight brown hair, and her scarred back. The girl was an unwanted daughter of a rich man and a slave, an embarrassment. Jeannie knew what that was like. The girl had tears rolling down her face.

Jeannie went to a closer tree and threw a rock at the girl's foot. She looked at the trees, "I need to pee. Can I go over there?"

"Fine, but if you try to run again, I will beat you nine days from Sunday," Hairy said punching his hand.

When the girl reached the tree Jeannie was behind Jeannie grabbed her and pulled her into her arms. She ran as fast as she could until she felt like she was a safe distance away from the men and she sat the girl down. "Are you alright?" Jeannie asked her looking at her face with loving concern.

The girl looked at her almost confused by the kindness being shown to her, "I am fine. My name is Ivory. I shouldn't leave them, they _will_ beat me," Ivory looked over her shoulder.

"I will not let them. I am Jeannie. I am here to find an adventure and I will send you to my mother. Anna is a good mother and she just came into some money," Jeannie pointed Ivory towards her home and Ivory ran as fast as she could.

Jeannie turned towards the camp where the men were but her knife was pulled out of her sash and her head yanked back by her hair. "I never really liked women with long hair, I always thought it got in the way," Hairy said yanking harder on her hair then cutting it off with her knife. He let it fall to the ground and the hair still on her head fell over her shoulders.

The smallest man grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him, "I like this one better anyway she is mature and she is white."

The violent one grabbed her now short hair and pulled her head back to look at him, "I wonder if I can get her to scream? She has not made a sound from those beautiful lips except to get rid of our slave." He leaned in and kissed her hard.

Hairy pushed him away and yelled, "Why do you get her first Will? I found her, she should be mine!"

The smallest one chimed in and Jeannie was so twisted that she fell to the ground. She landed on her ankle and it hurt so bad she had tears roll down her face. She turned her branded ankle up where she could see it had started to swell because of all the activities on it.

The smallest one looked at her, "look, she belongs to someone. The J cross? That is the James family brand. She is worth her weight in gold if she is married to one of the James men."

"You may be right Albert," Hairy said picking her up over his shoulder and looking at her ankle. "Then again she could be one of those black slave women who only look white."

Jeannie looked at the back of the man holding her and saw the chance to get away, she bit as hard as she could into his shoulder-blade and ran when he dropped her. She stopped when she realized she ran into the camp where she had first seen the men.

Will was right on her tail and he pushed her down using the knife cutting into her shoulder, "How dare you!" he yelled.

Hairy was on his tail and he took the knife and stabbed her in her stomach, "that's for biting me!"

Then when Albert arrived, Hairy handed him the knife, and picked her up. She was growing weaker and the pain caused her to wobble. Albert then stabbed her in her heart, "your heart is what killed you, you tragic excuse for a woman. You deserve this!"

Jeannie fell back into the fire and shook unable to escape the burns. Her eyes glazed over and she called out one last time, "Pitch!"


	5. Chapter 5

When Ivory found the town she ran to the house that the kind woman had described. It was late at night but Ivory had to get help, she screamed and pounded on the door. A woman came to the door, looking scared and confused. "Are you Anna? A girl in the woods told me to find Anna! I need your help!" Ivory cried. As Ivory spoke, the women came out of their homes and the men in the tavern stumbled out.

Leading the tavern dwellers was Colin who had only had a few drinks because of his concern about his new bride alone in bed. Colin saw the girl in front of his mother-in-law's home and knew something was up. "Anna what is wrong? Who is this?"

"I am Ivory! A woman saved me in the woods and she told me to come to your home! She is in danger! Three men are there and they are violent!" Ivory spoke quickly and pointed to the woods, "Her name is Jeannie! Please help her!"

Colin paled, his greatest fear just came true, his lovely wife alone in the woods with three men after her. He ran to his home, grabbed his musket, and ran into the woods ahead of the search party with Ivory in Anna's arms by his side. Ivory told them where to go.

When they reached the camp site Anna covered Ivory's eyes. The first thing they saw is three men lying on the ground a large branch covered in ice laying across their chests. Some of the men stumble over to the men on the ground and determined that the branch just knocked them unconscious.

The next thing they see sends Anna and Colin to their knees. Jeannie lying in a fire pit, drenched in her own blood, and covered in a thin layer of ice. Colin crawled to Jeannie and saw that the fire had cauterised her wounds which were on her arm, stomach, and chest. The ice then put out the fire before the smoke and burns could kill her. Jeannie was still alive but barely.

Colin stroked Jeannie's now short hair and kissed her forehead. He picked her up and carried her home, the doctor was woken up but things didn't look good. Jeannie had lost a considerable amount of blood.

Jeannie was laid on her bed where Anna removed her daughter's torn dress, took a cloth and cleaned off Jeannie's blood soaked skin. She then put a soft cotton nighty on her to keep her covered when the doctor returned to examine the cleaned wounds. Then Anna left to give Jeannie some quiet.

Jeannie's breathing was slowed by the cold air and ice, this reduced the blood flow out of her wounds which was keeping her pain at a minimum but as she warmed in the comfort of her bed she started to feel the pain. Jeannie cried out, her voice was cracking and weak but it was still loud enough that Colin came running when he heard it.

"Jeannie? Please do not pass to the other world so soon. My young bride, I do not wish to lose you!" Colin laid his head on the bed next to her arm. Even grown men cry at pain like this. He was watching the only thing he ever wanted pass from his world after he had only had her for a few minutes. She was so sensitive and serious; he had hoped he could bring her joy by making her his bride. He looked at her ankle and saw it was exposed. When he reached to cover it he saw his brand, a mark he had caused by making her his wife. What kind of selfish monster was he?

Anna stepped in the room, her heart stopped when she saw Jeannie lift her hand and place it on Colin's arm. Colin did not move he just looked at his hands like they were melting away like candle wax. Anna walked over to her frail looking daughter and touched her hand. Jeannie's eyes fluttered but did not open. Anna let the tears roll down her cheeks.

Ivory came into the room, ran to Anna's arms, and hugged her tightly burrowing her face in Anna's shoulder like Jeannie had when she had lost Jack. "Ivory?" Anna looked at the small child in her lap, "I will protect you with my life and no one will ever hurt you. I promise. Jeannie knew we would need each other and that is why she sent me you. You are now my daughter and Colin here is your brother. Jeannie will be alright wherever she ends up. I hope she returns to my arms like you have but if she goes to our maker's arms then she will be safe there too," Anna cried as she ran her hands over Ivory's hair. Ivory felt safe and thankful for Jeannie and Anna.

Colin looked at Jeannie and saw the peace in her face. She was happy where she was. Held her hand in his and knew she would be alright and that it wasn't his fault. It was Jeannie's good nature that had sent her into the woods after this child. She was a hero like her brother had been so many years ago and her father a few years before him. All heroic deaths and all strong people who did what they thought was best.

Jeannie's eyes fluttered one last time and her hand went limp as the rest of her spirit left her cold. Anna cried and hugged Ivory tighter. Colin kissed Jeannie's cheek; he had only ever kissed her lips once, after they said they would be together until one of them died. One kiss, she died as pure as the day she was born. Colin called the doctor and it was announced that she had passed but the room had known when it happened they had felt that peaceful feeling that comes with a person losing their pain and entering the better world.

Pitch stepped out of the shadows and helped Jeannie off of the bed. "Well that was a fun way to go! You look lovely! I, personally, like the short hair better than the long. Do you not agree?"

"I guess, I feel lighter that is for certain. Will they be alright?" Jeannie asked looking at her family holding the hand of a terrible looking body. "Is that what I look like?" Jeannie said looking concerned about her appearance.

"No, you are actually quite beautiful. You can see yourself in a mirror, go look," Pitch told her pointing to the mirror next to the wall.

Jeannie looked and didn't recognize herself. She had short brown hair with black tips. It was longer in front and just off of her scalp in the back. Her eyes were glazed with red mixed in her brown. Her chest and stomach was speckled with red spots that looked blood splatter. She wore a black and red dress that fell from her shoulders and just caressed her thighs. She had the important parts covered but she was more exposed than she had ever been. Her feet where bare and her nails were black as a shadow. Her skin even had a golden glow like fire itself.

"I told you fire and blood would be the way for you to go and you turned out even better than I could have ever dreamed!" Pitch put his arm around Jeannie's waist, "Are you ready to go find an adventure?"

Jeannie just nodded, taking one last look at the three people she cared about then vanishing into a blood splatter. Jack had given her a chance to be with those she loved again and he had helped rid the world of the three horrible men who had killed her. She had seen Jack and that was all she ever wanted.


	6. Chapter 6

Jeannie stayed with Pitch in hiding while he continued to work on his plans. Though, she went to her old home often to watch Colin marry another woman and have a beautiful family, watch Ivory grow into a beautiful woman, and watch her mother live a long life. Jeannie stopped returning after her mother's death, it wasn't her home anymore anyway. She found new things to focus on, she rejoiced as slavery ended and girls like Ivory were treated better. She cried when poverty stuck and children were out on the streets. She knew she had a purpose other than just helping Pitch, she just didn't know what it was.

Jeannie was wondering around Paris one morning when she saw a man kiss a woman and run away before sunrise. Jeannie stayed with the woman; she went back inside to a room where an elderly man lay. The woman took care of the man and told him that everything would be alright. Jeannie realized that the girl could not be with the one she loved because of her father who was dying. She waited for night and came to the elderly man. For the first time since she became Pitch's assistant someone saw her. "Are you here to take my soul?" the man asked her.

"Only if you are ready to go with me," Jeannie told him, unsure of why but feeling like it was what she was supposed to say.

"Well I am not!" the man snapped at her, his French harsh and spiked.

"Do you think of your daughter at all?" Jeannie asked looking at him with anger, "she is in love and you are holding her back from her future! Don't you love her?"

The man looked hurt, his features already curved in actual pain worsened, "I didn't know she was in love. She never told me. I thought she would be alone if I died. I am in so much pain I am ready to find a better world. Is the other side that good?" he looked at Jeannie like she held all the answers to his future.

"I do not know," she looked down, "I have never been there."

"Let me tell my daughter goodbye and I will go with you. Will you stay with me until then?" he almost begged her.

"Yes," was all Jeannie could utter.

The sun rose in the sky and the daughter rushed in the room. "Bonjour, mon père. I have brought you breakfast," the girl held up a tray.

"I love you and I only want what is best for you. So will you be honest with your old father? Are you in love with someone?" He asked bluntly.

The girl nearly dropped the tray, "I am so sorry father! I did not mean to disgrace you!"

"You have done nothing of the sort! Please, I just wanted to know so I could move on knowing you are happy," he held out his hand to her. She sat the tray down and ran to her father's arms he hugged her then asked her to go to the man she loved and tell him he had his blessing. When the daughter left he turned to Jeannie, "now, I am ready to go with you." Jeannie smiled and took his hand pulling his spirit from his body. The man looked young, he was handsome. "My wife is on this side of life and I have missed her so. Thank you, child!" He said as he vanished into a light.

Jeannie found her purpose; she was to give people a chance at happiness. She noticed that some of the ash shook off of her dress revealing more of the blood-red color. She soon learned that every time she helped someone find romance, have children, or find peace in the afterlife that her dress lost more ash and the red brightened. Also, people who were dying could see her, they thought she was the angel of death; she even started to believe it.

After almost three hundred years of helping people and Pitch, her dress was a solid red. The dress had a skirt that frilled out from her hips bouncing at mid-thigh. The shirt part X'ed at her belly and made a heart-shape on her chest the point being the top of the X. The sleeves were long, covering her fingers to her first knuckle; they fell off of her shoulders and flowed loosely over her arms. She also wore her black cloak that she had worn when she died; it was what kept her out of sight when she was around the others like her, Pitch, and Jack. Jeannie also gave herself a new name, Tragedy.

Pitch never found out where Jeannie went when she left but he was too busy working on his project to be concerned. He finished it the day Jeannie's dress turned completely red. "Jeannie dear?" Pitch called her, he never stopped calling her Jeannie, "I have a present for you my sweet child! It is complete!"

Tragedy came and closed her eyes and held out her hands. She nearly screamed when she opened her eyes to see a black shadowy horse nuzzling her hands. "I love it! What is it?" she pressed her face to its mane kissing its neck.

Pitch smiled, "it is one of your Nightmares. This is what I have been working on. She is your strongest Nightmare. She is the one of Jack. Put your forehead to hers."

Tragedy did and she was right back on that lake watching Jack sink into the ice. She stepped back panting, "wow," she looked at the mare and at Pitch, "I love her!" The Nightmare head-butted Tragedy's chest, showing that she felt the same.

"Jeannie?" Pitch spoke softly. When she looked at him concerned he put up his hand, "just listen," he took a breath before he continued, "I have to continue with my plans now. You cannot come with me. I do not want those dreadful Guardians to hurt you," Pitch stroked her cheek. He loved her; her fear was the best life force he could ever dream of and she was the only one who made him feel like the man he used to be. "The Nightmares will be attracted to you because you constantly emit fear. They are attracted to it because they are made from it. I want every child to have one of their own and I want those Guardians gone! I will try to get Jack to join us if I can but you must stay safe," he looked at her willing her to tell him she was okay.

Tragedy turned from him, she had never really heard his plans before and now that she had she was hurt. "You are going to use these Nightmares to hurt children?"

"No! Not hurt, just scare. Fear is how I live and if it works out the Guardians will fall because of this. Please understand!" he reached out to her and when she did not jerk away he continued, "Besides, you of all people should know, a little fear is an important part of growing up."

Tragedy looked at him, she cared for him and she had to admit a life without fear would be uneventful. "Okay Pitch, can I stay here or do I have to go?"

He smiled, "you can do whatever you wish! As long as you stay away from those Guardians, Easter is coming up and the Easter Bunny will be around," with that Pitch sank into the shadows and was gone. He never said goodbye to her, he never told her he loved her either but she had a way of knowing he cared.

Tragedy sank down covering herself with her cloak, was she doing the right thing? "What should I do Nightmare?" she sank deeper into her cloak shadow but the Nightmare sniffed her, "I guess I should give you a name," She pushed herself up, looking at the Nightmare questioning, "How about I call you icy?" Nightmare jumped and kicked, "No, that is too cheap for you. I will call you, Kōri, it means ice but it sounds cooler. What do you think?" The Nightmare looked at her confused but whinnied and head-butted the shadow she was hiding in. "Alright, Kōri it is!" Tragedy laughed as she petted Kōri's nose. She didn't know where she would go but she knew in her heart she couldn't stay in the tunnels alone. The tunnels lead to every bed in the world, Pitch could hide under any one he wanted. Jeannie jumped on Kōri's back, "let's go somewhere fun! Let's go ice skating!"


	7. Chapter 7

**I am sorry for using a chapter to say all of this but I don't want to have to say it before every story chapter. Thank you again for your reviews and your support! I will continue this story until it either ends or the readers say it is done because writing like this is for yourself at first but then it turns into being for your readers.**

"**Hey readers! Thank you for reading and all of your reviews! I know it is creepy but I wanted it to be factual and stay true to the story. It is horror/tragedy. My first story is going very well! Thank you all!" –My review for you.**

**I know I haven't said it yet but I do not own any of the Rise of the Guardian characters or the plot line. I did create the minor characters that are in the story. This story is based off of what I imagine would happen if the story was continued and told from the Point-of-View of Jack's little sister after she watched her brother drown. I am not going to change anything that happened in the movie I am just going to explain it my way. I have also never read any books about this story so I am sorry if I change something that happened in the books (I didn't even know there were books until recently). I hope you continue reading and reviewing this story as I continue into what happens next. Also, if you have any ideas let me know, I will give you credit at the end of the chapters you help me with. explanation**

**I know the story is demented but I do not think that all would end up alright after watching someone die because of you. Tragedy is the "anti-guardian" (she works for Pitch instead of Manny) of inner desires (to fall in love, have a child/find a family, move on from pain and find peace in the afterlife, etc.). This is because that is what she died doing; she gave Ivory a home, her mother a new family, Colin a chance at peace knowing that she cared about him, and she even fulfilled her own desire of seeing Jack again. As she helps people her dress turns red and she slowly becomes good (though she was never really evil, just confused about who she was like most 18 year olds). –Plotline helper**

It was the first time she had been home since her mother's funeral. Everything had changed. The town had towering buildings like in every other town she had seen but this being her home she wasn't ready for the change. She hadn't expected them to leave it as she had left it, she didn't know what she expected really, but the town she found was not it. If her town's people could see this they would die of shock. The shops were nice but they had things like dresses in even shorter than the one she wore and they were tight! Tragedy reverted back to a little girl looking at the new things she saw. She wondered if she would even be able to find the lake path, if the lake was even there. She heard a yell, "Snow day!" and felt an icy breeze run over her but she thought nothing of it and why would she Jack had been her reason for changing but after she saw him she was who she was for Pitch.

Tragedy found where Collin had lived. A cute little brown-haired boy had just walked into the yard followed by two other little boys. Tragedy didn't even land Kōri when she saw them she just jumped off and ran to the boys. The brunette looked so much like Collin! _He looks like me as well!_ She wondered if he was what would have happened if Colin and she had a son. Tragedy just looked at him smiling. She couldn't stop staring, he was her family but he wasn't. Her family had died over two hundred years ago but this boy was her family's family.

She about pulled her cloak down but instead tightened her grip on the cloak when she saw him. He was here? In front of her? Watching her? No watching the boys. Did he know how important the one was to his past? Colin had been his best friend when he was alive; he would be any child of Colin's uncle even without them being hers. Jack was his same old self. He was walking on a fence and answering the children when they spoke of things he knew.

Tragedy then saw a little girl hop and fall in the yard and a woman came outside as the boys were leaving. The little girl's name was Sophie, she had golden hair, and Colin was a brunette so she assumed the blonde came in later. The woman looked like the children so she must have been the mom, she asked if Sophie was okay then told the boy, Jamie, he needed a hat, "you don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose!"

"Who's Jack Frost?" the boy asked like children do.

"No one, honey, it is just an expression," she answered in a mom tone like Anna used to use on Jack when he would ask questions like that.

Jack spoke up to no avail, "Hey!" he looked annoyed and Tragedy had to suppress a giggle, the cloak kept her from being seen but not from being heard. "Who's Jack Frost?" Jack said picking up a snowball and blowing on it. Tragedy watched him throw it at the Jamie and the fight started! Tragedy watched in amazement at the way Jack played. He was a lot rougher on the kids than he ever was when he was alive. He then made Jamie the coolest sledding track ever right through town. Tragedy couldn't watch what happened to the boy on the sleigh; she instead went in search of the lake.

She ran to find Kōri first; Kōri was visible to other spirits so she had to hide. Tragedy found her munching on a shadow. "Kōri, I am sorry I was so excited to see Jamie I couldn't help it! Then guess who else I saw! Jack! He is Jack Frost! I had heard that name but I never would have thought it was him. I cannot believe I had forgotten him! He looks so young, he was fifteen when he died, almost a man. Now he looks like a boy! I am older than my big brother!" Tragedy paced as she spoke quickly, Kōri just watching and chewing. Tragedy then looked at Kōri, "sorry again. Let's go find our lake, huh?" She then jumped on Kōri's back and they rode down the forest path behind Jamie's house to the ice lake.

Tragedy lay where she had when she watched Jack die and caressed the ice with her fingertips. "This is where Pitch found me," she breathed slowly pushing her lips to the ice, "this is where Jack died." She pushed off of the ice and saw her belly turned red and her blood splatter turned blue/black. Her dress had even faded to a cool looking blue/red color. "I guess I am cold," she looked at Kōri and smiled as the horse kicked and stomped.

When she heard a voice she turned and listened hard, it was soft but it was his, Pitch. Tragedy followed the sounds as they got louder a broken bed frame came into view and a strong chill, not like Jack's cold, but like the fear she had felt at her death. She looked at the spot where she had been stabbed. The hole under the bed sat where the fire pit had been. This was her bed. Her true nightmare. Kōri nickered at the taste of fear, she jumped on her hind legs with joy and started nudging Tragedy to move closer to the hole and feed her more. Tragedy came out of her trance and jumped under the bed into the hole. The hole led her to the tunnels Pitch used to get around and she found the lair close to the hole. Pitch had put their home under her old home and the entrance where she had died. Tragedy walked in looking at the area with new eyes. She saw a lighted globe and a bunch of cages with little shelves along the sides.

Pitch stood in the entrance laughing his back to her, "They better be ready because I make my first strike tonight!" He jumped a little rubbing his hands together. His joy seemed to leave as he spoke solemnly, turning to face her, "You stabbed me in the back today." At her confused look he continued, "I asked you to stay away from the Guardians. Easter is close and anywhere you find children is a dangerous place. You also went back to your home with Colin," He tried to hide the hurt in his voice. "I thought you were over him, him and Jack both. What did you think of his great-great-whatever? You wish he was yours?" he even shocked himself with the bite in his tone and quickly changed his anger, "You even put Kōri in danger. Maybe you aren't ready for a Nightmare." With every word he cut into Tragedy like a knife. "I know you are young so I will forgive you but hear me, if I think Jack will get in the way of my plans I will finish him off. You got that young lady?!" the last sentence he yelled in her face. Pitch had never yelled at her and she was hurt, why would her talking to Jack interfere with his plans? She fell to her knees and tears hit the floor like drops of rain. Pitch saw and he walked over to her, he placed his hand on her head and patted her, "maybe it would be best if you stayed here until I finish my plans, hum?" She shook her head yes not knowing what else to do and as Pitch sank into the shadows she sank down covering herself with the cloak. She stayed there out of the way thinking about what she did wrong and how her anger at his tricks was overcome by her sorrow at upsetting him.

She stayed there until the next morning. She did not even notice Kōri had left with Pitch until a group of Nightmares ran into the room running through the cages leaving little humming birds in them. She saw a couple with the birds still in their bellies. "What is happening?" She then saw little gold boxes piled on the floor, "What are these?" She looked at them and found a box on top with her picture on it; she touched it and saw Jack. When she moved her hand she realized the boxes were like her Nightmares. The Nightmares told fears and the boxes told joys. She knew that because the only time she ever felt Joy as a child was when she was with Jack.

She didn't see Kōri, she had stayed to bring Pitch home since she was the biggest and the strongest of all the Nightmares. When Kōri came rushing in with Pitch on her back he yelled, "I am home! Things went well! Until, I saw your little Jack. He was with the Guardians," a look of disgust crossed his face. "He was weak, I will not need him now," he looked into her hurt and confused eyes, "I think my Nightmares are finished so I am done with you, for now. Why don't you find a lost spirit we can turn to our side and have them help you with the Nightmares, hum? How 'bout it Tragedy?" Pitch hurt her more using the name she had given herself; he called her Jeannie out of love. She stood and walked to Kōri defeated. Pitch jumped off and Tragedy went to jump on but Kōri whinnied and jumped away. Pitch smiled a little, a small smile that if looked at close enough could be seen as sad but Tragedy had tears in her own eyes and only saw that it was a smile, "She will be staying with me; you are just not ready for her yet."

Tragedy cried as she ran from the lair into the tunnels but just before she climbed out one of the holes she swore she heard Pitch sob but then again it could have been her own. She climbed out and fell into the snow. Her dress had turned back to its blood red color in the warmth of the lair but now it turned to purple color in the snow. "Who would help me? I am a grown woman but yet I act like a child. I am worse than childish Jack Frost!" she cried making herself feel even worse. She stood when her eyes were frozen by her tears, "No more crying," she warned herself, "I must find a spirit strong and dark enough to handle a heard of Nightmares, then I will be back on Pitch's good side." She put her face in her hands to melt the tears and to her surprise a little fire burned at her fingertips. She did not think she had powers, not like Jack or Pitch. Her powers came from those around her, she could give people what they needed or wanted. A path to a kind hearted stranger, a feeling to look at the job listings one more time, a hand out of the darkness. She was not fire, she was desire. Still, she could not explain the little flames that melted the snow around her feet. She took a step then melted into the shadows, a blood splatter dissolved in the spot where she had stood.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey readers, I figured I would be nice since I hadn't posted in a while, I would post two chapters. I hope you enjoy this side story for Pitch! (Since Jeannie/Tragedy is not in the movie at this point). It is from the movie just explained in my own way.**

As soon as he sent Jeannie away he went to the globe, he was saddened by what he had to do. With Jack working with the Guardians, even though he said he wasn't, he couldn't risk Jeannie getting hurt. He had hoped that seeing the lights turn dark would make his mood rise but instead the lights looked brighter than ever! "The lights? Why aren't they going out?" Kōri whinnied at him, "They're collecting the teeth?" The fairies, what Tragedy had thought were humming birds, started tweeting joyfully and buzzing around the cages at Pitch's exclamation. "Pipe down or I'll stuff a pillow with you!" he shouted in frustration. He even growled at Kōri, making her wish she hadn't been so cruel to Tragedy. She sank to sand and tried to hide in the shadows like her master did when she was upset. Pitch got a dark look on his face as he spun some of Kōri's sand in his hand, Jeannie was gone, and he could do whatever he needed to get rid of the guardians! "Fine. Have your last hurrah. For tomorrow, all your pathetic scrambling will be for nothing," he created a small Sandman and crushed it in his palm. He would find a way to kill Sandy and his Nightmares could take over the dream world, "there is more than one way to make a light go out," he chuckled yelling for Kōri to gather the others and go fetch the Guardians. He then looked at his palm where Kōri's sand had been and he remembered Jeannie. Had he been too harsh? No, she was safer the farther she was from him and those goody-two-shoes Guardians. Pitch still had pain in his heart as he sat up his plans, to trap Sandy.

When Pitch heard they were in the old James house he laughed at the irony. He told the Nightmares to bring him Sandy. They tried but Jack followed and when Pitch saw Jack he forced himself to contain his emotions. He asked Jack why he kept butting in and when he mentioned the teeth Pitch was confused. Why would he worry about the teeth when there was the case of his little sister being stolen away? Pitch turned away from Jack when Sandy snuck up behind him; he stumbled away but fought with slight purposeful weakness. When he fell from the roof he had the Nightmares fight Sandy and Jack while he jumped on Kōri's back. The other Guardians arrived but were distracted by all of the Nightmares Pitch had. Pitch rode Kōri's sand up to where Sandy fought a group of circling Nightmares and he turned some of her sand into an arrow of fear, aimed it at the mute Guardian, and let it go into his back. "Don't fight the fear, little man!" Pitch laughed. "I'd say 'sweet dreams,' but there aren't any left."

Sandy crumbled and all of his gold sand turned a beautiful black. His last look, though, was a look of true strength; he held his head high and his mouth taut as he closed his eyes and let the pain leave him.

_Tragedy would have been proud at the way Sandy went_, Pitch thought, then he forced himself to focus on his sand because Jack was charging him. Pitch sent all of his Nightmares formed from Sandy's demise to fight Jack but he iced all of Pitch's Nightmares using a force from his body strong enough to knock him out. As Pitch fell from his broken platform his only thought was of what he had done, "Kōri?" he questioned. She was Jeannie's and he had used her for his agenda now Kōri was gone.

As he hit the ground he saw some Nightmares had escaped the blast one being his fastest and strongest, Kōri. His focus and mood immediately brightened and he laughed, "finally, someone who knows how to have a little fun!" Maybe Jack was powerful enough to help him; maybe he could use him and strengthen his relationship with Jeannie. Pitch decided to prepare to help Jack and to find out what was the deal with the teeth. _Why would Jack care about the teeth? His memories! Jack doesn't remember Jeannie or his past! Giving him his teeth would get him away from the Guardian's and give Jeannie a surprise when she returned! If she returned._


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is short because I am introducing a new character. He was created by Shadowteengirl and I am adding him to my story because she is going to write a kind of sequel to my story using him. I hope you enjoy the chapter and she hopes you like him. This chapter does talk about slavery and I am trying to be as factual as possible. I hope you enjoy chapter nine!**

When she saw him he was like night itself. His skin was black and his hair dark purple, his eyes which were filled with fear were round golden orbs like Man in Moon on a cold August night. His face was strong like a man who, when he was alive, had a hard life. His muscular arms showed in his t-shirt, kind of tightly pulling the fabric. His legs were strong as well and his ripped pants made them look even stronger. He was very handsome and he could handle the Nightmares based on strength alone but his fear made her question if his will power was strong enough.

Tragedy had traveled for a whole day to reach Missouri walking. She went there because it was one of the most famous slave states and she needed someone who could handle hard labor but also have the back bone to match. From what she knew, most of it she learned after death since no one she knew could afford a slave (other than the James' but they were not the kind to 'own' anyone), slaves were some of the strongest, bravest, and kindest people. She knew Manny would have made at least one of the slaves a spirit so she went to a place she knew they had it rough. She had found this man hiding in an ally way looking at every female face that passed; he was looking for someone, a woman. His eyes filled with more pain and sorrow every time a woman with white skin and long black hair passed. If they had blue eyes it was even worse.

Tragedy knew she had to help him even if he didn't help her in return. So she walked up to him and started a conversation, he of course saw a bloody woman walking over to him cloaked in red and black with spiky hair and demon brown/red eyes. She had to admit when she thought about it she did look like the description of the devil, only when she was little the devil was known to be a man, now no one 'knew' anything. She wanted to laugh at how she could make a grown man cower but she decided not to mock him.

"I won't hurt you. I am Tragedy; I take care of peoples' inner desires. I can see you are looking for someone, what was her name?" Tragedy used her softest, calmest voice and he relaxed.

"Katherine Elizabeth," he said then added, "Ma'am." Tragedy flinched at the formality, she wanted to say something but she didn't know what so she turned up her ankle. The man flinched at the sight of the black and red burn that still sat on her delicate ankle, "you were a slave?" he sighed looking at his hands almost ashamed he had assumed her to be a lady.

"No, I was just poor so my mother sold me. I was no one of importance. I am now Tragedy and that is all that matters, I have a new family and I was hoping you would join us," She looked at his face and saw the doubt, "I will help you find your love if she is like us. You won't find Katherine Elizabeth here; she would be dead by now."

His eyes burned as tears fell, "I know, she died in my arms."

Tragedy froze, he wasn't looking for her, he was remembering her. She quickly adjusted herself and spoke, "look, I know you are hurting but you cannot do this to yourself. I am trying to find someone to help me look after some mares. If you are interested you can come with me. If not you are welcome to help me look for someone."

A wicked smiled crossed his face as she said 'mares' and he held out his hand to shake hers, "So, what's my last name, Sis?"

She was taken off guard by the quick change in him but Tragedy just smiled and took his hand, "Black."

As they traveled back using the tunnels they got to know each other. She learned that his name had been Daniel and that he was a stable boy when he was alive. She also learned that he and his love died holding each other in a tight embrace after being shot for running away. Then she heard the most shocking part, his love was his master's daughter. He learned that he would now be working with the Boogeyman, taking care of Nightmares, and that the woman he spoke to was in fact the so called 'Angel of Death.'

They made it back to the lair Easter Sunday, two days after she had left. She was shocked to see the tunnels littered with broken Easter Eggs. She ran around looking at the differences in the lair, the lights on the globe were almost out and the humming birds sat on the sides of the cages unable to fly anymore. Her Nightmares had dwindled down slightly but she could see they were being built back up. Tragedy showed Daniel to a room she now made the Nightmare room where he could keep the Nightmares out of the way. He laughed, "I am the Tooth-Fairy of bad dreams. Hey, Jeannie," he had taken up to calling her that once he found out it was her real name, "why don't I call myself Bad Dream? It is a cool name and that is pretty much what I am," he said motioning to his black arm. Tragedy just laughed and waved goodbye to him she had to find Pitch and make sure he was alright. He called after her, "just think about it. Alright, Sis?"


	10. Chapter 10

**The story is still in the movie so this next chapter is after he Bunny tells Jack to go away. Vamp4eva gave me the idea for this chapter so enjoy!**

_**Jack's Point of View**_

_Why did I have to go find Pitch? All he is is trouble! He would be happiest if the Guardians were gone and I was back to being alone. I finally have something like a family and I gave it up for this stupid box! _Jack thought about throwing his box of baby teeth to the wind. He couldn't they were too important to him. Even though he had a family now he knew he needed his teeth to know who he was. _The past defines the future!_ He whipped his staff around making it snow harder, he was on a mountain top in Antarctica no one would care. The blizzard made his own snow slap him, and then he saw it! A dark shadowy figure running in his snow! _ Pitch? No, this figure runs smoothly and with a sort of Moon beam grace over a shadow._ He still felt he should go find out but the second he steps near, the figure jumps, and throws punch in his belly, making him double over in pain. The figure jumped up and down shaking its hand; his ice covered body was good for something. _Pitch would have sent a shadow to attach me by now, not punch me. This figure is also shorter than Pitch. It is my height!_ He thought running his hand over his belly, he never remembered being punched before. He shot an icy blast at the figure and watched in amazement as it melted before hitting it.

_**Tragedy's Turn**_

Whatever it was that was making the wind blow harder she wished it would stop. She was cold enough without it. The snow smacked her face and she punched the air. Then when she turned back trying to see the Nightmare sand she was following, it had blown away! _Stupid Snow! Why now? I need to find Pitch! Maybe since I have brought him Bad Dream he will forgive me for whatever I did wrong. I miss him so much and I do not like being alone. Especially not in the cold, Jack died in the cold._ She shivered even more at the thought and punched the air again only this time her hand hit something hard. She shook it from the pain. _Great now I punched a glacier and am stuck cold and hurting!_ Her mood quickly changed when the glacier threw icy spikes at her. _What?_ She melted the ice with her fire, she didn't have much but she had enough to do that. She threw a little fire at the glacier even though she knew it wasn't a glacier now, she just didn't know what else to call it. The glacier dodged the flame just as it whizzed past his face. _Jack? Great, I lose Pitch and I fight with Jack! What else am I going to do wrong!_ Tragedy waited for Jack's next strike of ice and let it pass her chest; she then fell into the snow. She played like she was hurt but when he stepped closer she jumped up and ran to a cave to hide from her brother. He didn't follow but she stayed there and cried until she felt her tears freeze in her eyes.

_**Jack and Pitch**_

It was a woman, which was all he knew because when she jumped up her blood brown eyes met his for a second. Maybe it was a sign for him to move on. Being punched and hurt by a woman with fire powers. Or it could just be his luck at making friends. He walked over to the edge of the mountain, calming his blizzard as he walked, and he went to throw the tooth case again but still could not find the power to. He looked at his picture on the box just as he heard Pitch.

"I thought this might happen," Pitch said as Jack's face molded into pain and anger, "they never really believed in you. I was just trying to show you that," Pitch said innocently, "But I understand."

Jack threw his icy blast at Pitch's voice wishing he would just shut up. "You don't understand anything!" Jack yelled, he was hurting and Pitch was the cause.

"No? I don't know what it's like to be cast out?" Pitch yelled, angry at Jack. He understood perfectly, before Jeannie he had no one. The Guardians hurt him and he was alone. He threw shadowy blasts at Jack and was pelted with icy ones at the same time. "To not be believed in?" he yelled. He tried to calm his voice, "To long for a family." Jack held up his staff and pointed it at Pitch but lowered it as Pitch spoke. "All those years in the shadows I thought no one else knows what this feels like. But now I see I was wrong," he looked at Jack letting the hurt flow to his eyes. He had Jeannie where Jack really had no one but he did not let on. "We don't have to be alone, Jack. I believe in you. And I know children will, too," Pitch stepped closer and spoke in Jacks ear, knowing he was reaching the boy.

"In me?" Jack whispered considering it.

Pitch nearly jumped with joy, he had him! "Yes! Look at what we can do," he motioned to the black and white ice and sand sculpture they had made in their battle. "What goes together better than cold and dark? We can make them believe! We'll give them a world where everything, everything is…"

Jack interrupted, "Pitch Black?"

Pitch had to catch himself, he was losing the boy, "and Jack Frost, too. They'll believe in both of us," he tried to reel Jack back. Speak to his desire.

"No, they'll fear both of us. And that's not what I want," Jack spoke firmly, he saw Pitch's plan. Jack turned to walk away calling back over his shoulder, "Now for the last time, leave me alone."

Pitch was hurt but he knew if Jack came back with him, he would have to fight for her attention. He was angrier at how Jack did not want Jeannie. "Very well. You want to be left alone. Done. But first…" Pitch held up the little Baby Tooth that Jack was so found of, tightening his grip to make her squeal.

Jack ran forward concerned, "Baby Tooth!" Jack held up his staff ready to fire and take out Pitch but he would kill Baby Tooth with that close a blast.

"The Staff, Jack!" Pitch yelled. "You have a bad habit of interfering. Now, hand it over, and I'll let her go," he felt like he was talking for Jeannie not the little tooth fairy in his hand. Jack stood there for a minute but then dropped the staff to his side and Pitch could only smile.

Jack handed the staff to Pitch reluctantly, "alright. Now let her go." He held out his hand for Baby Tooth.

Pitch smiled then gave Jack a look of disgust, "no," when Jack gave him a confused look, "you said you wanted to be alone. So be alone!" he yelled at Jack. Just then Baby Tooth stuck her long nose into Pitch's hand and he threw her.

"No!" Jack yelled after her, looking back at Pitch in time to see him break his staff. Jack hollered out in pain, grabbing his stomach where the woman had punched him. Only to be smacked with a sand blast a thrown against a wall of ice then to fall into a hole.

Pitch laughed throwing Jack's staff into the hole and leaving. He had plans to rub it in the Guardians' faces then to go home and see if Jeannie was back yet.

Jack saw Baby Tooth shivering on the icy ground and called to her and asked if she was alright as he picked her small body up in his hands. He went to cover her with his hands but she sneezed and shivered more. He sighed, "Sorry. All I can do is keep you cold. Pitch was right. I make a mess of everything," Jack lowered his head knowing he was defeated. "Hey!" Jack exclaimed as Baby Tooth crawled from his hand into his jacket pocket. He lay back against the icy walls with a sigh.

"Jack? Jack!" A voice called to him form a glowing light in his hoodie pocket. He screamed and jumped back against another wall. Then he reached into his pocket to pull out a glowing tooth case. "Jack!" the case insisted. Baby Tooth placed her hand on the case and looked at Jack wanting him to do the same. When he did a box appeared in front of him and he saw himself playing with a little girl and a woman. The little girl had the same voice as the tooth box. He saw the little girl pulling a brown-haired, brown-eyed version of himself out an old door to an icy path. They both had ice skates over their shoulders and smiles on their faces. A woman, his mother, told them to be careful. Jack had only smiled and told her they would. Then he saw the lake and the little girl standing on braking ice. He felt the fear he had felt that day he remembered the thoughts of her falling and it hurt his heart. He relived playing hopscotch with her to calm her down, he remembered grabbing his staff and throwing her out of the way. Saving her! He remembered her giggle as she slid to safety and he remembered his own falling through the ice. He slowly changed into a spirit, he opened his eyes wide seeing the moon and wanting to take in as much light as he could.

_**On the other side**_

Tragedy had heard him and Pitch. Pitch had never told her how lonely he was before she came to him and when she left him. He had never said anything about his pain but she wasn't honest either, she never told him she could be seen. She also never knew of Jack's hurt. She felt like she was falling into darkness when the two most important spirits in her life were fighting. When she saw Pitch leave, she slid into the hole where Jack had fallen. His eyes were glazed over and he was looking at his hands and one of those boxes. A little humming-bird turned to see her and shook her head. Tragedy somehow understood that Jack needed to focus and she couldn't interrupt his vision or talk to him until his mission was complete though what that meant she did not know. She ran and watched as Jack opened his eyes wide and he panted asking if the humming-bird had seen what he had. Then he said something that sent a stabbing pain through her heart. "I had a sister! I saved her!" He hadn't remembered her. He didn't know she was the woman he had helped in the fire pit. He did not know her. She sat down watching him run to his staff. He connected the staff using his ice powers and flew out of the cave. She moved slowly. She somehow knew that he had not known her but then again she had hoped he remembered her. She stumbled out of the icy hole and walked to the hole Pitch had used to travel there he had used a shadow to get back. Shadows were faster than holes which were faster than walking. She wanted to get home but not too fast, she had much to think about.


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter is short, sorry but I had to get this out! It does have a sort of suicidal scene... Just read. Then comment. I have another chapter written. Will be up in 8 hours.**

Tragedy walked thinking about what she would do. _Should I go home? Should I find Pitch? Should I tell Jack I am his sister? If I did would he accept me? Would he be angry that I pretty much killed myself? Would he wish I had told him sooner? Would he be angry that I work for Pitch the man that pretty much took everything good from him but also gave him everything good? Oh, why am I so useless!?_

"Oh! Why am I so useless!?"

Tragedy jumped as she heard her thoughts echoed. Her cruelest thoughts none the less!

"Maybe they would be better off if I just died," the voice said again. Tragedy jumped up through the hole under the bed of the speaker. To her surprise the speaker could see her. She knew this because the young girl screamed and backed against the wall behind her bed. "What the f***!?"

"Now there is no need for that. Goodness the way children talk these days! Have you never seen a spirit come out from under your bed? I mean come on! If you can see me you must be pretty weird. Usually only people about to…" Tragedy realized before she even uttered the words. "Why?" she whispered, tears ready to form in her eyes. She fought them back.

The girl looked at the table where the paper and a pen sat. She knew what the demon girl meant without even needing it explained; she relaxed on the bed and threw her legs over the side. "Well, you said it yourself. I 'must be pretty weird.' I just cause everyone stress. My family doesn't need me, they have my perfect sister!" the girl yelled then lowered her eyes almost ashamed she even said it. "I know they would be happier without me. Okay? They wouldn't have to ground anyone anymore. Who are you anyway?"

"I am the Angel of Death," Tragedy used her given name over the one she preferred. "I help people who are ready to die find the light on the other side. I mostly help people over sixty with illnesses and loved ones long gone that they miss. I have never been seen by a child."

"I am not a child! I am fifteen!" the girl yelled.

"Yes, I am sorry. You would be married by now if you were born the year I was. Well since you want to die I am going to give you a special gift," the girl's eyes lit up, "My cloak." Tragedy took it off and threw it around the girl. The first time it had ever left her back in almost three hundred years. She looked at herself in the mirror in the girl's room and saw her burnt back for the first time. It had a moon and stars made with black brand like marks on the golden canvas of her skin. She then turned back to the girl. "Well if you pull your cloak hood up no one will be able to see you, go see your family for one last time and then we will go," Tragedy said calmly like she did this all the time. The girl pulled up the hood and was gone. Tragedy sat on the floor waiting for her to return.

The girl did and when she pulled the cloak hood down she had tears in her eyes, "they said they were putting money back for my college fund. They said that I am so smart I probably won't need any of the money. They smiled and said all children mess up, even Jen did. They decided to save money anyway if I wanted a car of my own when I go to college," the girl mumbled and cried, "They weren't mad that I stole the car and backed it into the fence. They weren't mad about my boyfriend. They weren't even mad at all!" the girl removed the cloak and handed it to Tragedy. "I can't leave my family. They do need me. I just have to try harder. I think I will break up with my boyfriend. He is an idiot even though he is eighteen and he will only hold me back now that I am going to college. He wants too much from me, anyway. I don't need anything to hold me back from my future, well now that I have one, thanks to you!" she wrapped her arms around Tragedy and Tragedy hugged her back.

When Tragedy left, she no longer felt like she was that bad off. Young girls were still dating older men and doing stupid things. She knew she did not have to worry about what had to happen because if Jack was supposed to be with her again then her parent, Manny or Pitch, would take care of her. She then realized what she had just thought. She had never had any doubt that Pitch was the father of her new self until she saw the moon branded on her back like James was on her ankle. She belonged to the Moon. She wondered if Pitch knew that Manny had even stolen _**her**_ from him. _Pitch!_ She ran beneath Moon's glow until she vanished through a blood splatter.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Movie POV_**

Jack's memories of Jeannie were back but not all of his memories from when he was alive had returned but that was unimportant at the time he had to save the Guardians so he flew off to help. He found the tooth fairies could not fly and the lights were going out but one light believed, Jamie, the only light who mattered to him (even though he didn't really know why yet). He quickly went to Jamie and made sure he still believed. He even managed to make Jamie believe in him! The other Guardians showed up almost a moment too late. North crashed the sleigh, Tooth couldn't fly, and Bunny was a little 'bunny.' Bunny and Jack shared a moment when Jamie told Bunny that Jack had made him believe. Pitch of course crashed the moment riding in on a Nightmare cloud. Everything was going wrong from there, Pitch was stronger, Jack fell from the sky, the Guardians went to a dead-end, and Jamie started to be afraid. Until Jack found his center, fun! Pitch was about to say the best bad guy line in history, "So, what do you think, Jamie? Do you believe in the Boogey…" Jack hit him with a snowball before he could finish. The Nightmares looked confused, Jamie and the Guardians laughed, and Jack smiled ready to throw another. Instead he decided to recruit more children. They rode trashcan lids on a sledding path Jack made to recruit all the children of the town. Only to find that the Nightmares were greater than originally thought!

**_Tragedy's Story_**

Tragedy arrived just in time to see her home town surrounded by Nightmares. Pitch was riding on Kōri. Jack, Jamie, the Guardians, and other children were in the middle of town. She could not hear what was said, her heart beating in her ears, as she watched in horror. Jack put his hand on a broken North and went to step forward but Jamie beat him to it. The other children followed. He was too much like her Colin. The Nightmares charged Jamie but as he reached out his hand they turned into Sandman's golden dream sand. The children laughed and the Guardians smiled. Tragedy was torn; she didn't want any of the spirits or children hurt but the Nightmares were her family!

She wanted to step in and get Pitch to stop but Manny shined down on her and she felt his embrace, just as she had on the lake when Pitch told her not to call out to a scared Jack. The Tooth Fairy flew, North held his swords high and Pitch sent more of her beloved Nightmares to attach. She watched as they were turned into dust as the Guardians fought. She then watched the worst thing, **North killed Kōri**. Tragedy dropped to her knees, what would she do? The children ran past her at that moment and she followed, they each put all their thoughts on the Sandman. She knew because he showed up and knocked out Pitch taking away all the Nightmares and turning them into dreams. She frowned, the only one sad as Jack had a snowball fight with the children. She laid down on the snow and just watched.

Pitch woke and stood angry and yelling something, Tragedy could not hear and did not want to hear. Jamie ran through Pitch and he looked scared but she did not want to comfort him. Pitch ran from the Guardians and when they followed so did she.

He made it to Jack's lake, Tooth punched him, and Tragedy saw some of her Nightmares. She felt joy for a moment then they started to attach Pitch. They dragged him under her bed pulling him into the shadows she chased but realized she was too late. Pitch had found the afterlife.

Who he was before he was the Boogeyman, she would never know but she felt terrible about not saying anything, again she was held back listening to others and the ones she loved were hurt.

"Stupid Moon!" She yelled. The tunnels ran together and she was lost, she fell to the floor wondering what she would do, she had no one. Jack was a hero with a new family, Jamie would never know her, and Pitch. Well, Pitch was dead, dead to both the living world and the spirit world. She was alone. She was dead. She was invisible. She was the Angel of Death, who would want to be with her. She didn't even want to be with herself! She crawled out of the tunnel, only to find herself in a forest. She heard a woman yelling and looked around only to find she was still alone. Alone and cold and crazy. What a better way for a girl named Tragedy to be? She laughed and fell back into the leaves that covered the forest floor. Nothing really mattered anymore anyway. She laughed even harder. The moon was blocked out by the leaves still in the towering trees. She was in darkness, the shadows overtook her and she laid there happy to be free of all those who wished to control her. Then again the only way that could happen was by being alone.

**The End.**


	13. Chapter 13

Okay so I don't have to tell everyone this individually. I wrote Jack's Sister right after the movie came out and I just didn't know how to really do a Fan Fiction so I didn't. Jack's Sister is part one of a four part story. Jack's Sister, Day Dream, Tragedy, and The Miss Guardians (which was actually the first chapter written). Shadowteengirl and I wrote it together. I am going to start posting Tragedy as soon as I have a little break from this because only four people really reviewed and they were usually "can't wait to read more". Shadow is going to be posting Day Dream within days. I know it is annoying that I am writing it in parts but I did not want her to meet her brother in part one because I wanted to end Part one when the movie ends and as I have said before I am not changing anything that happens in the movie (HE DOES NOT MEET HIS SISTER IN THE MOVIE!). It is also a horror/tragedy. What did you expect when you started reading it? Oh she meets Jack, he forgives her instantly for killing herself and working for the enemy and they become the brother sister duo? No it end with her alone, cold, and crazy. Like all good tragedies. Now, about Pitch? Well does he die in the movie? I honestly do not know but how do I make a girl end up alone if all the Nightmares did was take Pitch home? You will have to read the other parts to find out if he really died or not. NO PROMISES! Also those of you that have un-followed me or anything, that is fine. You knew what you were getting into reading a tragedy about a girl who is named Tragedy written by a girl who has to put in her bio that she is not crazy. If you didn't, you need to look up the definition of tragedy and possibly read Romeo and Juliet…

Alright so I got that out of the way. Thank you to everyone who read the story and was so kind with their reviews, thank you to those that gave advice, and to those that were just nice to me. It is hard to find. I hope you can read more of my stories. I will be posting all kinds. I just posted a romantic/humor based on the Adams Family.


End file.
